Goodbye
by KawaiixCherryxBlossom
Summary: Ash is diagnosed with cancer and he tells of his life through the period of sickness. But will he survive? And in the second part, Misty tells the story through her point of view.
1. Default Chapter Title

Title: Goodbye

Type: AAMRN

Rating: PG

Note: This story is in Ash's POV. I warn you if you don't like sad stories then don't read this. Ash and Misty are both 14. Brock is 16. This happens when Ash goes back to the Indigo League (if he ever does, I don't know. But you have to imagine it).

For all the people who have lost their lives to cancer.

When I got up in the morning I had only one thing on my mind. To beat the Indigo League and become Pokémon Master. When it became time for my battle I found out I was challenging none other than… Gary! I was very afraid, but I knew I could do it. Misty and Brock were there cheering me on, I had my Pokémon with me. How

could I loose? It was a 6 on 6 battle. Gary chose Nidoking so I chose Squirtle, and boy did I whip its butt! But then he chose his Electabuzz and Squirtle was done for. Next I chose Muk, which was also beaten by Electabuzz. That was two Pokémon down and four left. I was worried. If I lost to any other person I'd still be happy that I got this far, but this is Gary! Knowing him he'd probably convince the whole world that I'm a crap trainer and I would be left in the shadows after all my

hard work. But I wouldn't let it happen! I used my Pidgeot and it knocked Electabuzz into unconsciousness (I don't know how, seeing Flying types are weak against Electric, but it did it). Pidgeot then fainted Gary's Nidoqueen, Dugtrio and his Starmie. Pidgeot was way too tired after that so I called it back. I didn't want it to be hurt or anything. Then came a big surprise. The last Pokémon that Gary chose was a Venusaur. The first Pokémon Gary got must've been Bulbasaur. The one he got before I got to Prof. Oak's lab. Venusaur knocked out all my remaining Pokémon but one. Pikachu was the last one standing. But I was scared. Grass Pokémon are strong against Electric types. I didn't know what to do! But then I heard a voice come out from the side-benches. Misty yelled at me not to give up. I then decided I would do it for her. Misty was there through every step of my journey. She never left my side. And even though we fought a lot and didn't get along too well, she was still the most important person in my life. I wouldn't be able to live without her, let alone become a Pokémon Master. I guess there's no denying it anymore that I like her more than a friend. You could even say I love her! But I could never tell her that. She'd probably just laugh at me or walk away. I'd rather have her friendship than not have her at all. Anyway, I had Pikachu use it's agility and quick attack. Then when Venusaur let its guard down, Pikachu blasted off an enormous Thunder attack. When the lightning cleared, Venusaur was unconscious. I couldn't believe it! I had won! The crowd was cheering so loud I though they might deafen me, and I saw Gary slump down and cover his face. At that moment, a very strange thing happened to me. I felt very dizzy and weird. It seemed like the whole world was spinning. I shook it off and saw Misty and Brock come up to me. They congratulated me, and Misty did the most unexpected thing I had imagining her doing. She threw her arms around me and hugged me tight. I held onto her, blushing a deep red colour. Then it happened again. Everything seemed to be spinning and moving around me. The crowd was so loud I could hardly hear myself think. Cameramen and reporters surrounded me and I couldn't breath. And then everything went black. 

When I woke up the first thing I saw was Misty. My mom was there with her and Brock, and Pikachu sat worried in the corner.

"Huh? What happened? Where am I?"

The look on Misty's face tuned from frightened to relieved, "Ash you passed out. We were so worried!"

I couldn't remember exactly what happened. I knew I had won the Pokémon League but everything after that was a blur to me. Misty stayed with me for a while as the doctor came in and asked me a few questions. When she went out I could hear her talking to the doctor

outside my room. I thought it was very weird because it sounded like Misty and my mom were crying and Brock was saying something like 'How could this have happened?'

The next day I woke up and the doctor said they needed to run a few more tests. I was getting awfully sick of these tests so I asked the doctor to tell me straight out what was wrong with me. 

"We are not exactly sure, but we think it could be leukemia, a form of cancer."

I was deeply shocked by this and immediately regretted asking. I hear terrible stories about people that have died from leukemia. The doctor must have noticed I was upset because he told me that they weren't even sure it was leukemia, and if it was, many young victims lived through it. I felt a little better and allowed them to perform more tests on me. Misty came and saw me again that night. 

"So Misty do they have the test results back yet?"

Misty looked down at her hands. I could see she was upset and I could also tell that she had been crying.

"It's cancer isn't it?" I asked, burying my face in my hands. 

Misty started crying and she nodded through tears. I just wanted to hold her and tell her that everything would be alright, but I couldn't. I felt so helpless there. In a white room with a damn hospital gown on. So I did the only thing I thought possible. 

"Well you don't have to worry! I'm strong Misty and I'm not letting any dumb form of cancer beat me! Please don't cry."

She stopped crying and looked me in the eyes, "I know you can do it Ash."

I was so determined that night that I could hardly sleep! I just kept thinking to myself. 'I can beat this. I know I can do it!'

The next few weeks were a challenge. Many fans tried to get in the hospital, and there were articles about me in the paper. I got weaker and weaker until they had to FORCE me to eat. Can you believe it? Me being forced to eat! I guess I didn't look to well either. I always felt tired and run-down, and they hooked up heaps of machines to me. But I was still determined, as ever to beat this disease, nothing would stop me! Pikachu stayed with me all the time, and my other Pokémon were allowed to visit (except Snorlax and Charizard, but they sent messages through the other Pokémon). Misty often came in and we would talk about the earlier times in my journey. We talked and laughed and she made me feel a whole lot better. Brock and Tracey visited me a lot too. And my mum was there all the time. Even Team Rocket came to see me! They gave me a rose and told me they were sorry. I guess I got the wrong impression of those three. They are really caring people, but they have to be in Team Rocket to live. 

When I woke up one day, I felt a little stronger, so they took me to the front porch of the hospital for some air. There was a little girl out there too. 

"Hi, my name's Ash."

"Oh hello, I'm Leah."

"So, what are you in the hospital for?"

"I have cancer", she told me. 

"Really? Me too. But I'm going to beat it!"

"I'm going to die." She looked sad and I was shocked.

"No no no, you have to believe in yourself. You can do it if you try!"

"No I can't. I have been here for ages. I can't beat it. I have already accepted that I'm dying."

I was about to try and convince her that she could do it, but the nurse said she had been out here long enough and took her inside. From that day on, whenever I felt alright, I went out on the porch to meet Leah. I found out a bit about her and we became really good friends. It turns out that she is only 8. She was diagnosed with cancer 4 years ago, when she was 4. She didn't have much family or friends. One day I took Misty out with me to meet her. She was so happy that she had some new friends that you could hardly see she was sick at all. I also brought out my Pokémon. I let them free on the porch much to the dismay of the nurses. But they were good. Leah especially liked Pikachu, but was a little afraid of Charizard. 

But one day when I went out to the porch Leah wasn't there. I asked one of the nurses where she was and she looked very sad, and walked away. I didn't understand. But then I realized. She had died. I asked another nurse and she barely nodded, then walked away. I was deeply saddened by Leah's death. Even though I hadn't known her for long, we had something in common. But now she was gone. It was then that I realized, 'I am going to die'.

Weeks went by as Autumn tuned to Winter, and I got weaker and weaker. However, I didn't even try to move or even do anything. Misty got really worried about me and she must've stayed up all night thinking about how to cheer me up because it worked. The next day she and Pikachu ran into my room so excited that I thought they would burst. 

"Pikapi! [Ash!]"

"Ash! Guess what!"

"What Mist?" I asked, trying to talk properly so they wouldn't see how sick I felt that day.

"The doctor said that you can come home for Christmas!"

I suddenly felt a burst of energy go through my body, and I jolted upwards. "I can?"

"Yes isn't that great?"

"Thankyou so much Misty, Pikachu!"

"Aw, you're welcome Ash!"

I felt like hugging her so tightly right then, but I resisted. She'd probably slap me and then I'd die of rejection! Misty helped me out of bed and I suddenly felt a lot better. It must be the stages in this illness. The doctor told me I'd feel really bad one minute and fine the next. I didn't even need my wheelchair! Pikachu jumped on my head like it used too. I guess it was happy that I was happy. My mum was waiting for me outside, and she drove us back to my house. I could not believe my eyes. The whole place had been decorated beautifully! From the trees out the front to the mantlepiece inside. I was so happy that I started to cry. Misty noticed (even though I had my hat brim down) and asked me what was wrong.

I simply replied, "I'm just so happy." Then I was very surprised because Misty put her arm around me and gave me a small squeeze. I blushed a very deep red, and smiled at Misty. She smiled back at me, and I noticed she was blushing too. I then asked myself, 'Could she like me the same way I like her?' But I doubted what I'd just thought, thinking again, 'No, she just feels sorry for me because I'm dying.'

Inside, almost everybody I had met on my journey was there. I can't believe mum and Misty went to all this trouble calling everybody to come. There was Brock, Tracey, all the gym leaders, Duplica, Suzie, Lara Laramie, Professor Oak, Samurai and so many more that it'd take me forever to name them all! They couldn't even fit in the lounge room! Fortunately, we have a huge backyard, and it had all been set up for dancing, with a D.J there too. 

It was a beautiful night. I spent the time talking to everyone. But I longed to dance with Misty. I kept telling myself to ask her all night, but I couldn't find the courage.

Anyway, it came time for presents. I felt so bad though, because everybody gave me something but I didn't have time to buy presents for them all. I felt especially guilty because Misty gave me the best one of all. It was a watch, in the shape of a Poké ball. Then when you wanted to know the time, you pressed a button and a Pokémon (at random) would come onto the screen and tell you the time. When she gave it to me I thought I was gonna break down and cry. Instead I just hugged her. I could tell she was on the verge of crying too. It's funny because when I met Misty, and for most of the time that I've been around her, she seemed so strong. I never imagined her crying, ever. I guess she has a weak side too. I went back outside, thinking of a way to get Misty to dance, and still feeling bad because I had nothing to give her for Christmas. When she came and sat next to me, I got an idea. I dug into the pocket of my vest and pulled out a wad of notes.

"Here Misty. Happy Christmas", I said as I gave it to her.

She looked puzzled. "What's all this money for?"

"Your bike. I promised you I'd pay you back for it, and I always keep my promise."

"Oh Ash…" she said, and I could tell she was holding back tears.

"I hope it's enough. If it's not just tell me and…"

At that moment it looked like she was going to say something. Something important. Instead she dried her tears, still looking at the money in her hands. "…Thankyou." She said and she threw her arms around me. "Ash, would you…would you dance with me?" 

I felt like kissing her when she said that. I gratefully accepted and she led me onto the dance floor. Of course, knowing our luck, a slow song starts to play the moment we walk onto the dance floor. I put my arm around her waist and she put her arm around my shoulders. I was blushing, probably a tomato-red colour, but I noticed that she was also blushing, so I didn't feel so dumb. I'm going to write the lyrics to the song down, because I think they symbolise what I'm about to write next. 

__

How Do I Live – Trisha Yearwood.

How do I, get through one night without you

If I had to live without you

What kinda life would that be?

Oh and I, I need you in my arms need you to hold

You're my world, my heart, my soul

If you ever leave

Baby you would take away everything good in my life

Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky

There would be no love in my life

There'd be no world left for me

And I, baby I don't know what I would do

I'd be lost if I lost you

If you ever leave

Baby you would take away everything real in my life

And tell me now

How do I live without you?

I want to know

How do I breathe without you?

If you ever go

How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I? How do I?

Oh how do I live?

If you ever leave, baby you would take away everything

Need you with me

Baby 'cause you know that you're everything good in my life

And tell me now

How do I live without you?

I want to know

How do I breathe without you?

If you ever go

How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I? How do I?

Oh how do I live?

How do I live?

Without you baby

I noticed that during the song, Misty looked really upset. Now I know why. After it finished, she let go of me and ran off. I had no idea what was going on. I ran after her and found her sitting at the back end of the yard. I sat next to her and she looked up at me. She had tears running down her face, and gave me a look that said 'What are you doing here.'

"What's wrong Misty?" I asked.

"The song…"

"The song…? Oh." I thought back to the lyrics. 'How do I live without you?' But if she doesn't love me, why would she cry about it?

"Ash. I don't want you to die", she said as tears poured down her face.

I was dumbfounded. Of course, I don't want to die either. But I know I'm gonna. I put my hand on hers and she looked up at me.

"Misty. I don't want to die either, but…", I began, fumbling for the right words. "…This cancer has taken over me. I can't fight it. Everytime I try to, I get so weak. I'm not scared of dying Misty, if that's what you're worried about."

"No, it's not that. I just, I don't want you to die because, because I don't want to loose you."

"What?" I didn't know what she was talking about. 

"I don't want to loose you because I know what it's like to loose someone. When I was little both my father and mother died in a car accident. You have no idea what it felt like Ash. I had nobody. My sisters ignored me and I had no other family."

"Oh I'm sorry Misty."

"No, it's ok. That was a very long time ago. But the fact is, you have to live because, because…" At that point she stopped. For a while she looked thoughtful. Then she nodded her head and looked me straight in the eyes. 

"You have to live because I…"

Then everything went black. But I heard what she said. She said that she loved me. The girl that I have loved even when I didn't know what love is, since I was 10 years old, loves me back. And I was so happy that I fought for my life. 

When I woke up again no one was there. I was in the room by myself. I could tell that I had almost died, because there were so many machines hooked up to me I'm surprised I could breathe. I managed to fight it that time, sure, but I wasn't sure that I would make it the next time. Heaps of people came in to see me that day. I guess I wrecked the party by almost dying. Misty told me I had flat lined, and she was so happy I had lived. But I didn't tell her I'd heard what she said. 

Today one of the newspapers that runs in Pallet called me and asked if I could write about what had happened to me. They said it could be as long as I like. I agreed to it. It would be the perfect way to tell Misty I love her. I know I'm going to die today. I can feel it. I don't know how the heck I can write! The newspapers probably won't be able to read my writing. But I have one last thing to say. Thankyou to my mom – without you I would never have gotten anywhere. You brought me up all on your own and look what I turned out to be! Pokémon Master! Thanks to Professor Oak for giving me Pikachu, and helping me with my journey and all. Thankyou to Brock and Tracey. You guys are two of my best friends. If you weren't there helping me, I wouldn't have won any battles. Team Rocket, now what can I say about them. Thanks for attacking us and giving my Pokémon experience! Nah, I know you guys will turn out good. I guess now you won't have the heart to try and catch Pikachu, hey? And also, I know you two like each other, it's so obvious. Thanks to all my Pokémon. You are the best un-human friends a boy could have! And don't worry, Misty and Brock will take care of you. Pikachu, my very first Pokémon. I know you will be fine buddy. Misty will take care of you. Keep training, you'll be the strongest electric Pokémon in the League! And finally, Misty. Let me see, how can I word this? Misty you were there since day one of my journey. And I'd just like to let you know, I could never have done it without you. I'm sorry for yelling at you all those times. I really didn't mean it. It may be hard to believe, but I hated yelling at you. Please take care of Pikachu and my other Pokémon. And I just have to say this to you. I love you Misty. I'm sorry I never told you, I was just so afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way. When I heard what you said at the party, I was so happy that I had to fight death. But now I don't have the strength. But atleast I have said what I need to say. I will always love you, and I'll be with you even when I'm dead. I promise. 

Thankyou again to everybody I met on my journey. Without you I would be nothing. And please don't be upset that I'm dead. I'm not afraid. I fulfilled my dream in becoming a Pokémon Master. That's all I've ever wanted to do since I was about 3, and I did it! So I guess this is goodbye. I promised I wouldn't cry, but I can't exactly help it. So long everybody!

~Ash Ketchum

Ash Ketchum died an hour after finishing this article, with his friends and family all around him, and Misty by his side holding his hand. But we all know that he will live on in all our hearts. The boy that helped in every way he could, the boy who cared for everyone no matter what. Goodbye Ash. 

I hope you liked it. I have been writing this for ages, but never got it finished. I know it's short (only 3,838 words) but I think I got the message across. I don't know if I should do a second part, and have the whole story in Misty's POV, so you can see what she was thinking and also what happened when Ash died. If you want me to, say it in the review. And plz review!!!!! And don't flame me for killing Ash! I don't hate him, he's my favourite character. But I had to pick someone that is easy to write in first person. Ash was the easiest to do. Sorry Ash fans, but don't flame coz I killed him!

Luv Ashy


	2. Default Chapter Title

Title: Goodbye, Part 2 – Misty's Story. 

Type: AAMRN

Rating: PG

Note: ABOUT MY LAST STORY (sorry I just had to get your attention). Umm, I don't think some of you got the format that I did. At the end I said (well, Ash said) that somebody rang up and asked him to write a newspaper article. That article wasn't the end where he thanked everyone; it was the whole thing. He was telling the story through the article. If you don't get it, it doesn't really matter, but I just put it in there for something different. I did do a little research on this fic – about the disease and all. The rest I already knew. I just wanted this story to be my best ever!

The ages are the same as in the other fic. Misty is now telling the story. But I hope you don't mind, I'm just doing a quick recap of everything that happened before Ash died. I spent the whole day writing parts of it and it was so dumb and boring! So I hope you don't mind! I also figured that you probably wouldn't want to read it all over again. 

Also, THANKYOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH to all the people who reviewed the first part of this story! Reviews are the only thing that keep me going, because I can see that people appreciate my work so I want to keep going. So thankyou. 

For all the families and friends of the people who have died of cancer.

Dear Diary,

It has been exactly a month since Ash died. The pain of his death still lingers inside of me. I haven't written in this diary since the day before his big battle, but I still remember. How could I forget? 

Ash's battle was against Gary. He was really scared but he got through it, and won the Indigo League. However, all the happiness turned to tragedy when Ash collapsed on the spot. He was taken to hospital and they ran tests on him. Unfortunately, they picked up that Ash had leukemia. I cried all night when I found out, even though he convinced me that he'd pull through. When he was in hospital I visited him every day. I even got him back home at Christmas and held a big party for him. He gave me the money for my bike. The bike that I had 'supposedly' been following him around for. I asked him to dance (I had been wanting to ask him all night, but couldn't find the courage) and he accepted. The lyrics of the song 'How Do I live', which was playing while we danced, dug into my brain until I could no longer take it. I let go of him and ran off. But he came and found me. Through the whole time that he was sick, I refused to cry in front of him. But now I couldn't help it. I decided that at that very moment, I would tell him that I loved him. But it was too late. Just as I told him that I loved him, he passed out. Ash was rushed back to hospital and we were there as he flat lined. But I wouldn't let him give up. The doctors wouldn't let anybody inside the room, so I prayed outside the room that he would live. Even if it was just long enough to tell him I love him. My prayers came true because he regained consciousness. 

I stayed with him almost that whole day, and he seemed fine. But it was late in the afternoon when it happened. Ash's fever got really bad, and he had blacked out a few times. By that time, we knew he was dying. The doctors didn't even have to tell us. The only people allowed in the room were Mrs. Ketchum, Pikachu, Brock, Tracey and I. Everybody was crying, but Ash seemed so calm. I remember the conversation we had as if it were yesterday. There we were, holding each other's hands with everybody else around us. I was trying to stay as calm as him, but the tears just kept on flowing. 

"Misty, please don't be sad."

"But how can I not? This is the worst day of my life. Ash please don't die. You can't. You can't leave me here all alone."

"Hey, you won't be alone. You have so many people that care for you."

"But I need you too."

"Misty I remember a quote. 'If I die tonight, I'd go with no regrets. If it's in your arms, I'd know that I was blessed. And if your eyes are the last thing that I see, then I know the beauty heaven holds for me'. Misty I wrote a newspaper article about my battle with this stupid disease. Please read it, then you'll know…you'll know what I mean. Goodbye everyone, my time has come."

"Ash no!"

"Pika pi pikachu! [Ash come back!]"

But it was no use, his eyes closed forever. Brock tried to calm me and Mrs. Ketchum down, and Tracey took care of Pikachu. But nothing they could say or do got rid of the emotional pain inside of me. 

Days passed but still the pain inside me remained. I spent all of my time in Ash's room. Once Brock even came up there with me. He told me that he was very worried about Mrs. Ketchum. She spent all of her time in the lounge room, staring at pictures of Ash. She must be even sadder than me. Pikachu and Ash's other Pokémon weren't doing much better. They would just lounge around all day doing nothing. I guess they felt that there was no point in training if their master was gone. I could also tell that Brock was more upset than he let on. He sure did do a good job of hiding it though… We finally read over the newspaper article that had been sitting there for days. It turned out Ash did hear what I said the night of the Christmas party. And also, he felt the same way. I could do nothing but break down in tears. 

"Oh Misty crying isn't going to get you anywhere. You have to accept that he's gone. I know you loved him, and I know how it feels to loose someone close. But you can't dwell on the past. You have to move on with your life."

"I know Brock but…what am I going to do without him?"

Brock held me in a friendly embrace as I once again, tried to get the feeling of pain out of my system. (A/N: For all you Misty and Brock shippers out there, the keyword in that sentence is 'friendly'). 

"It's ok, Misty."

"No it's not. How can you say that? The only person in the whole world who loved me is gone. Nothing will ever be ok again."

With that, I pulled myself away from him and collapsed on the bed, crying. Brock sighed and walked out. 

The next day was Ash's funeral. I didn't even want to go. I just wanted to forget it had ever happened. But Brock told me it would be my last chance to say goodbye. So I dragged myself out of the room and into Prof. Oak's car (he was taking us there because Mrs. Ketchum was too upset to drive). I was silent the whole way, just like everyone else. I can't even imagine how sad Mrs. Ketchum must be. I've known Ash four years but she's his mother. Anyway, when we got to the cemetery, it started to rain. I guess the weather suited my attitude. Most of the people that were at the Christmas party were at the funeral. There were a couple of people I didn't know, who were probably Ash's family. And to my surprise, Team Rocket were there too. They came up to me at one point. I guess they probably saw how upset I was because the Queen of mean (Jessie) hugged me and told me everything was going to be fine. I told her I wish I could believe that too and they just frowned. Then came the time for the eulogies. It hadn't even been organized who would say one. I could tell that Mrs. Ketchum and Brock were too upset, and Tracey hadn't known him long enough. So I decided to do it myself. I walked up to the microphone and began to speak, holding back tears. 

"I've known Ash for four years now. I met him after I pulled him and Pikachu out of a river with my fishing pole on the first day of his Pokémon journey. After that we became travelling buddies and soon, best friends. Ash was a great person. He was always willing to help people; he was a friend to every Pokémon; and he was smart and a great Pokémon trainer. I know that I always told him the opposite of that, and I'm so sorry. He didn't deserve to die. (By this time I was crying). I just wish that I hadn't been so mean to him. Why? Why didn't I tell him dammit! I'm so stupid. Just so stupid…" I couldn't finish the eulogy. Brock had to come up and take me back to my seat. I covered my face with my hands and closed my eyes tight. I refused to look at the sympathetic looks on everyone's faces. I sat there for the rest of the funeral with my eyes facing the ground, until it came time for the burial. Ash would be buried next to his father. I didn't know how or when Ash's dad died, but it's just not fair. Why do people have to die? I've been through all of this when my parents died, but I was really little. Before the funeral I was told that we could bury him with something special. We each got a chance to go to the coffin in the ground and throw our item in there. When my turn came, I walked up slowly. I was glad they didn't keep the coffin open. I didn't think I could bear to see Ash lying in there, all still and white. So I took out a pile of money from my pocket. I decided that I would give the money Ash gave me for my bike, back to him. After all why should I keep it? I didn't even want it in the first place. I kissed the money and watched it flutter down the hole. 

"I love you, Ash", I said with tears running down my face and into the ground, "I always will."

As I walked back to my seat for the final blessing, I heard something behind me. I turned around and saw Ash standing there. He was see-through; he looked like a ghost. And the weirdest thing was, he was crying. But he disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. I decided that I was seeing things, and must be going crazy. 

Now, as I end this piece of writing, I make the most important decision of my life. I'm not going to live anymore. I know I have read that suicide is not the option. But I have nowhere to turn. I can't stay here forever, or go back home. The only option I have is to find my true love. To end my pain and find happiness. I guess this is my suicide note. I'm sorry to all those I have hurt. Now you will be rid of me; I've been such a burden. So this is my final word. Goodbye. 

~Misty 

THE END

\/

\/

NOT! Read on peeps!

Well, I'm back. I had the most incredible day! I was sitting on the cliff overlooking the place where I met Ash. I wanted to have that place in my memory forever. I was standing off the cliff-edge, when I saw Ash again in a ghost form. He stood there, shaking his head at me, as if he was telling me not to jump. I yelled out at him to stop it. I told him to stop haunting me and get lost, even though I knew I was imaging it. I was just about to jump, when I heard someone calling out my name. I turned around to see Mrs. Ketchum standing there. She had my diary (what I am writing this in) in her hands and tears running down her face. 

"Misty stop!"

"Why? What's the point? I could never find anyone else like him."

"I know we can't replace Ash, but he'll never truly be gone."

"What?"

"He'll always be in our hearts Misty, and I'm sure he is watching over us."

I stared down at the river below the cliff, and stepped down shakily. Mrs. Ketchum came up to me and held me in her arms while I poured my heart out in tears. When I stopped crying we sat on the grass and talked.

"Misty I know you feel horrible, but you have to realize. Ash wouldn't want you to go through this. He would want you to get on with your life. I went through the same thing when…"

"When what?"

"When Ash's father, or my husband, died."

"Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Ketchum. I didn't mean to bring it up…"

"No Misty it's ok. Ash was only little when he passed away. But I had to make up some dumb story that he went out on a journey, trying to become Pokémon master, and would return soon. And please call me Deliah."

"Oh, ok, Deliah, but how? What happened to him?"

"It was cancer. It took him away from us. I never knew that it might get passed on to our son. When he died, Ash was all I had. His family abandoned me and I didn't have any family at all. But I raised him as best I could and…"

"And you did a great job."

Mrs. Ketchum smiled at me and I gave her a weak smile back. 

"Thankyou Deliah."

"Whatever for?"

"For stopping me back there. I never knew that other people had been in the same position as me."

"Well Misty, I'm glad you realized that."

"And now I know what I have to do. I have to go to the Pokémon League and hold Ash's place up there as Pokémon Master."

"Well, that's wonderful Misty. And what do you say? Would you stay with me at my house?"

"Oh I'd love to! Thankyou so much Deliah!" 

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're happy again."

Our conversation ended there as we headed back home. Now I know what I have to do. I will train my Pokémon, and Ash's, to become the best in the world. I will never be the same without Ash, but I know he will always be there for me. Watching over me. No matter what.

~Misty.

The scene ends with Ash (in his ghost form) closing Misty's diary. He smiles, and then quickly disappears into thin air. As he disappears a small voice can be heard. "I know you can do it Misty. I love you."

THE END

Well I hope you liked it. The quote I used was from a Westlife song called 'Moments'. And I know you're probably thinking that Ash wouldn't say that coz he's not that romantic; but he is older in this fic. He is 11 or 12 in the series now and is 14 in this fic. I think that all of you that are reading this are a lot different from how you were 2 or 3 years ago. The same goes for my fic 'Spanish Eyes'. 

Please review this story!! I am starting a new fic soon. I'm not telling anyone what it will be called or what it's about, but I can tell you that it will be about 8 parts long. It probably won't be up for a while though, because holidays have just finished and I'm back to school again for 10 weeks. So I hope you liked it!! And sorry for that bit when I made you think she was gonna kill herself. But there was a point to that gap, if you think about it. Stay cool peeps. 

Luv Ashy

'Dream as long as you know, it's not impossible to make it a reality'


End file.
